Containers are used for storing a variety of products, such as beverages, food items, and consumer and industrial products. The containers include an exterior that extends around a sealed interior space. A tab is mounted on the container to provide a user with a manner of opening the container and gaining access to the product in the sealed interior space.
FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of such a container. This embodiment is particularly applicable for storing beer or soda. The container 90 includes a cylindrical shape with a sidewall 95 and a top side 91. A tab 100 is connected to the top side 91 by a connector 109. A portion of the tab extends over a punch-out 94 that is sealed across a scored opening 97. To open the container, the user lifts up on a first end 101 of the tab 100 that is positioned away from the opening 97. This force pivots the tab 100 about the connector 109 and applies a force to the punch-out 94 through the second end 102. This force breaks the punch-out 94 from the opening 97 thus providing access to the product in the sealed interior space.
One issue with existing containers is the difficultly for a user to grasp or otherwise apply a force to the first end 101 of the tab 100. The tab 100 is normally a relative small piece that is mounted in close proximity to the top side 91 of the container 90. A user often has difficulty getting a portion of their finger under the first end 101 to apply the upward force necessary to pivot the tab 100 and move the punch-out 94 through the opening 97.
For a manufacturer who fills and seals the container, it is very difficult to address this issue after a flat tab is attached to the container. It is difficult to bend the flat tabs 100 that are mounted to the filled containers without unsealing the containers. The force necessary to bend the tabs causes the tabs to pivot thus pushing the second end against the punch-out and unsealing the opening.
Another issue that manufacturers have is bending the tab prior to affixing the container end to a remainder of the container. Many assembly lines are configured to handle container ends that include flat tabs. Bent tabs may cause feeding issues with the assembly line machinery resulting in poor quality and/or slower output.